The wrong side
by theoneandonly44444
Summary: Naruto suddenly started to act wired, I mean being his normal self was one thing, but this really was wired, he suddenly got very... fluffy? Naruto thinks he is a little girl and team seven have to babysit him- her! Though it won't be easy when one-eyed-alien, pig-head and duck-butt keep loosing her! vote for yaoi or non-yaoi.


**This was just an idea I suddenly got...**

**Me: what if Naruto was weak, and needed someone to fend for him all the time?**

**(And thus the idea was born!) well anyway... Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke was dumbstruck, did Naruto just scream like a little girl? He had been acting wired lately, but going at far as shielding his face clumsily from a punch Sasuke was going to trow at him. I mean, it wasn't even full force, they where training, and he never went all out when they where training. The scream that Naruto let out made the Uchiha stop in his tracks and give Naruto a half confused half angry look, As if asking what was wrong in his rivals head to let out such a girly scream. Naruto finally looked up with tears in his eyes and gave Sasuke a pitiful look, they started at each other for a while, Sasuke with a confused look and Naruto with a look indicating that he has no idea what just happen or what might happen in the future, before Sasuke interrupted their staring competition.

"What the crap-"

"Naruto!" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned in surprise, Shizune, the hokages faithful assistant had showed up, and was running towards them. When she finally arrived she looked tired and beat down. "Naruto I have been looking for you every where, didn't the hokage say you where not to leave her office?" Naruto looked up at the familiar face.

"But it's so boring there!" the blond folded his arms and looked away with a pout,

"did he just pout? What the heck his wrong with you?!" Sasuke asked Naruto with furred eyes. Naruto first looked confused then shocked. Sasuke winched when the blond stated to tear up.

"There is no need to yell to me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes and ran to Shizune to hug her and find comfort. "ne, ne, shizune-neechan, I didn't do anything wrong, tell him ne." shizune sighed as she patted the smaller blond on the head and looked over at the now frozen Uchiha.

"he didn't do anything wrong..." she said with a bored voice while continuing patting him on the head. "And you don't have to yell at him..." at this point the raven haired started to lose his rage and instead demanded answers from the brunet comforting the blond. She just signalized for the raven haired to follow as they where headed towards the hokages office. On the way Sasuke only got more frustrated with confusion, and glared at Naruto when he noticed the carefree blond was skipping around holding Shizunes hand with a big smile across his face.

"This better be good." Sasuke muttered to himself.

**At the hokages office**

They had finally arrived at the hokages office, and to Sasukes surprise, his other team mate, Sakura and his sensei, Kakashi, was already standing in front of Tsunades desk, waiting for the last arrival. Sakura turned around to notice the rest of her team walk in the office.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here to!" the pink head said pleased rather than surprised. "And- Geh! Naruto! You! What kind of trouble have you made for the hokage to call us here to discuss something about you!" Sakuras voice quickly turned from pleasant to angry as she noticed the blond, who to her surprise was holding Shizunes hand.

"Why! Why am I always in the wrong?!" Naruto yelled at Sakura, and both Kakashi and her was taken aback, Sasuke had pretty much expected such a respond, but still looked at Naruto as if he was an alien with tentacles sticking out of his head. "You people don't even know me! First the emotionless-bastard attack me for no reason, and now you accuse me of doing something I never did? Enough!" everyone in the office was dead-silent as Naruto crept behind Shizune as if shielding himself with her, while of cores not letting go of her hand.

"Oh, my." Kakashi was the first to say something breaking the silence and snapping his team out of it.

"Emotionless-bastard... ?" Sasuke flinched by the sudden insult, and continued to glare at Naruto, who let out a quiet shriek and backed behind Shizune even more.

"This is what I wanted to discuss to you about Naruto..." everyone turned their eyes to the hokage, who didn't seem the least bit shocked by the abnormal behaviour of Naruto. "Shizune if you can take him to the next room... And don't take your eyes from him, he might run off again."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." shizune opened the door once more and lead Naruto out, who willingly followed after showing his tung to the raven and pink haired, who didn't even get mad, they normally would, but was to busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the blond, as all kind of thoughts ran trough their mind.

"As you may have noticed, Naruto is acting wired... " Tsunade once more got the threes attention. "You might even go as far as to say that has become more girly... "

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke interrupted her, wanting an explanation as fast as possible.

"Naruto, kind of thinks he is a nine year old girl..." the room was once mor in silence "You know what cut 'kind of ' out. Naruto seriously thinks he is a full fledge nine year old girl." Even the usually cool relaxed Kakashi had wide eyes.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

"Hokage-sama how exactly did this happen?" Kakashi said as he got back to his cool face.

"Let's just firs say it wasn't entirely my fault." The three looked surprised at their hokage. "He interrupter me while I was trying to figure out a jutsu, I practiced it on a fish when he touched me, and the next thing I knew he was all fluffy and narrow-minded, in one world, a girl... " The hokage stopped in her tracks, not sure how to break the next news to the team in front of her.

"Oh, no, don't tell me..." Sasuke started as Sakura and Kakashi turned to him.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked her suddenly angered team mate.

"You're not seriously making us do this!?" He said as he stepped forward and manged Tsunades desk. "I thought we were past these kind of things!"

"Oooh, I see." Kakashi finally said, finally getting what the raven haired was talking about. The hokage smirked.

"Glad you figured that out yourself." Sasuke was now glaring at the hokage, as she sighed. "We don't have a choice, I am the hokage and, not only will I be busy doing my daily paper work, I must also find a way to turn him back. And shizune is her to follow my orders, not baby-sit some girly brat. And besides you're his team, team mates are supposed to look after each other-"

"NO! I want to be with Tsunade-neechan!" The door to the office slammed open, and in went Naruto baring in, and Shizune not far after.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, he wanted to see you... " Shizune said, as she tried to halt Naruto in wain.

"SHE, I AM A SHE!" Naruto yelled towards the brunet, and proceeded to climb up on the Hokages lap. "Isn't that right, Tsunade-neechan?" Tsunade looked tired at the boy on her lap.

"Hai, hai, yes that is right... " Naruto smiled a satisfied smile and hugged the oh-so-mighty hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, when exactly did the... 'transformation' happen?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the cheerful blond on her lap.

"Yesterday. We had to look after him- er, _her_ all night, and didn't get any sleep... Which is another reason you will take care of her! Now scram! So I can catch up on my slee- em, studying!" Naruto looked at the grumphy hokage.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Tsunade looked down and remembered the blond still was here.

"It's fine Naruto, they will treat you to ramen." she said as she smiled to the smaller blond.

"But, I don't want ramen!" The older blond sighed, for what felt like the fiftieth time today.

"Then what do you want, Naruto... ?" She asked with bored eyes, showing that she had gone trough situations like this with him more than once before today.

"Hmm, ice cream! With pink sprinkles!" The blond said with a blinding smile.

"Then these three are going to go and get you that." She pointed to the three in front of the desk, and got pleading look back, asking if she could let them off the hook, she replied with a angry glare.

"hm, really?" He eyes his forgotten team for a while before suddenly pointing at Kakashi. "You!" Kakashi pointed a finger at himself, asking if it was him he meant. "Why do you only have one eye? Are you perhaps an alien?!" The office was silent for a wile, before Kakashi replied.

"ahah- yes." Naruto and Kakashi started at each other for a while, before Naruto continued.

"Oh, cool. That can be your name then!" He said cheerfully as he moved on his finger to the pink haired girl next to the alien. "Your hair is pink... Like a pig! I'll call you pig-head!" Sakura flinched at the name, but maneged to control her anger, remembering Naruto was currently a nine year old girl. The finger moved on the the raven haired. "Your hair is like a ducks butt, do you want to perhaps guess your nickname?" Sasuke glared at his rival.

"You son of a bit-!"

"Okay, that's enough! Everyone out of my office and go get Naruto some pink ice cream!" Naruto looked up at the hokage, who carefully put the blond down.

"Okay, bye bye, neechan!" Naruto waved as he ran out the door once more.

"Hurry up or you might loose him!" The hokage warned the team of three, as they ran after Naruto. "Ahh, finally some peace and quiet... "

**Well? Tell me what you think :D I was thinking this would be a one-shot, but I kind of want it to be a few chapters...**

**This was supposed to be a yaoi... Sasunaru, though I'm not entirely sure now.. Tell me which turn the story should take :)**

**And also please review ^.^ bye **


End file.
